Happy Birthday!
by Blumacaw13
Summary: A series of birthday stories for our beloved characters and my OC'S! I suck at summaries! K plus just to be safe!
1. Happy birthday, Louis!

**Happy Birthday!**

Louis' eyes shot open. He'd never been up this early before. But today, this day every year, was different. 18 he was today, and he was going NUTZ! Kylie was also awake, sitting across the room from him smiling. "Morning, sleepy head!" She greeted him with a kiss. "Happy birthday." Louis smiled; He loved her so much.

"Thanks babe." He said, kissing her on the cheek. He then climbed out of their burrow with her and went to go see their friends. Honey and Peaches flipped off of their tree when Louis and Kylie had arrived.

"Happy birthday, Louis!" They said to him cheerily. Peaches scooped him up. "I can't believe you're already eighteen! I'm still seventeen!"

"I'm still sixteen!" Honey said with a huge smile on face.

"That's it, Louis! We're throwing you a party!" Kylie said, excitement overwhelming her voice. "Now, who can help us with it?" She thought for awhile before a light bulb flicked on inside her head.

"What are you thinking?" Louis asked her with a smirk.

"SHHHH! I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Kylie said. Louis laughed. "Ding, ding, got it!"

"Who?"

"All of us!"

"I like ya thinking, Ky." A certain saber and her mate walked over with their cubs. Diego, Shira, Diane and Tyler. Diane bounded over to Louis.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOUIS!" She shouted cheerily. Louis hugged her.

"Thanks, Dy." Shira smiled at her daughter. Louis was then tackled (Rather roughly) by Tyler.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAN!" He smiled. Louis laughed a little, as Tyler bounded off of him and playfully hit him with a paw. "TAG! You're it!" He said playfully.

"Oh, you're in for it now!" Louis shouted, playfully chasing Tyler. Diane and Kylie laughed and joined them. Louis chased Kylie and grabbed her and kissed her. Kylie tagged him, but Louis didn't chase anyone else. "No touchbacks, Ky." Kylie giggled.

"Oh, okay." She said as she chased one of the saber cubs. Honey, Peaches, Shira and Diego shrugged at each other before joining the game. Soon, a heap of members from the herd joined. Even Manny joined in the fun. Hours of fun and games led to the perfect party. Granny kept tagging Joe (Yes, the nutso old bag from TOT 1) (Even though there's a rule no touchbacks) and then Joe tagged Janice. Janice tagged Honey who tagged Sid, who tagged no one because he was too slow. Louis smiled and stood next to Kylie and Jan. After receiving gifts, he laughed a little.

"What's your best gift today, Lou?" Janice asked him with a smirk. Louis smirked back.

"You wanna know what the best part of today was?" He said.

"What was it?" Kylie asked him.

"Spending the day with all my friends." He said as everyone smiled at each other.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOUIS!"

**A/N: Happy birthday Josh Gad! I decided I'd do my own version of this, seeing since MusicRocks807 beat me to it! LOL! Bit short, but I hope ya'll like it!**

**~Blu!**


	2. Happy Birthday, Granny!

**Happy Birthday!**

90. 90 years old. "SIDNEY! WHERE ARE MY TEETH?!" Granny called, giving Sid a wallop with her walking stick.

"Um…Happy birthday Granny?" Sid said, hiding a box behind his back.

"What's in the box?" Granny asked curiously. Sid backed up. "DARN IT, SIDNEY, TELL ME WHAT'S IN THE BOX!" She yelled, giving Sid another wallop.

"Happy birthday Granny!" He said with a smile, handing her the box. Granny had a warm look in her eyes.

"Awww, really, Sidney, for me?" Granny tore it open to see a new, shiny pair of teeth. She smiled at her grandson. She then saw something carved into the side:

_World's greatest Granny_

"D' awww, thanks, Sidney!" She then hobbled outside. The herd greeted her with a cheer of 'happy birthday!' She was presented with her gifts. She received a wooden sculpture of precious from Joe, necklaces from the mammoths, bracelets from the sabers, carved pictures from Chelsea the possum and Tyson the weasel (This is actually me and my friend as ICE AGE characters) and an exploding cake from the possums.

When it came for Granny to take a bite from the cake, Crash, Eddie, Minnie, Natasha and Chelsea popped out of the cake. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR GRANNY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" They sang, shaking the leaf-pom-poms they had made. Granny shed a tear of joy.

"Awww, this is all too much! Thanks, guys, thank you so much." She said, wiping the pieces of cake off her face. (May I mention the possums were wearing ridiculous looking leaf-skirts and a crown of leaves?)

"Happy birthday Granny." Louis and Kylie said, giving her a hamper of fruit. She also received a small carving of her with the herd from Buck and Diesel.

"Thank you everyone!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GRANNY!"

**I was stuck on ideas for Granny, so I came up with this fluffy little drabble, I think, to say happy B-day to Wanda Sykes!**

**~Blu!**


	3. Happy Birthday Scrat!

**Happy Birthday!**

Scrat had no idea what was going on. He didn't even know it was his 37th birthday either. But Scratte knew that on March the 20th, she had to give him a present. He'd already received a stack of acorns from the herd, but what Scratte had in store was even better. She hopped over to the unsuspecting Scrat, who had a questionable face on.

"Scrat! Scrat!" She squeaked. "Come with me! Come with me!" (The herd can't understand them though.) Scrat followed the gorgeous Scratte, who led him to a mountain with the shape of an acorn.

"Whoa…what is this?" He asked Scratte. They climbed to the top to see five huge acorns with stacks of little ones on top. "SCRATTE!" He squealed. He hugged Scratte, then went and cuddled all the acorns. He danced with them while Scratte laughed.

"I thought you might like it Scrat." She said.

"Wait, but, what's going on? Why am I getting all this stuff?"

"Well, it's your birthday, which means this was the day you were born!" She told him. "We usually give gifts to the person who is HAVING the birthday!"

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" He squealed, falling back into a pile of acorns.

"The best _birthday _ever!" Scratte corrected him.

"Wait, how come I didn't get gifts before?"

"We didn't know each other very well, silly!" Scratte giggled. Scrat grabbed an acorn and walked over to her.

"Will we come here again next year?"

"Of course! This is your annual birthday present from me!" Scratte laughed. They then went back t0o the herd.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCRAT!" They cheered.

"Thanks for the awesome day Scratte." He said, hugging her.

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR DEAR CHRIS WEDGE! He gave us the funny furry fuzz ball Scrat and directed the first Ice age! HE DESERVES CREDIT FOR STARTING THIS AWESOME FRANCHISE!**


	4. Happy Birthday Kylie!

**A/N: Today is Kelly Clarkson/Kylie's birthday! You know what that means, story time!**

**BTW guys, I'm doing these on the ACTUAL birthday of the actor, I'm not doing them in random order.**

**Happy Birthday!**

"KYLIE WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Louis would not stop bugging her all morning, which was before she threw her pillow at him. She sat up and giggled.

"Is there a crime in sleeping in on my eighteenth?"

"Yes, cause I want to take you somewhere before your surprise!"

**Later…**

"You can open your eyes now." Louis said, Kylie opened her eyes, but didn't see anything special. "Look down." She did, only to see a small gem tied to a vine that was tied around her neck.

"Oh...Louis..."

"Happy birthday sweetie." She hugged him.

"Thanks Louis."

"You're welcome." Peaches and Honey walked over.

"Hey birthday girl." Honey greeted Kylie.

"Hi, Honey."

"Hi Kylie, happy birthday!" Peaches greeted.

"Thanks, Peach." Peaches then spotted the necklace.

"That's so beautiful, where'd you get it?"

"Oh, the necklace? Louis gave it to me!"

"Aw, Louis that is so sweet!" Honey cooed. Louis smiled and rolled his eyes, and Kylie gently punched his shoulder. He looked in her direction, but smiled. Peaches and Honey smiled at each other, and Peaches gently picked Louis and Kylie up, placing them on her back.

"C'mon, let's go celebrate." Peaches said. She went to grab a tree branch.

"PEACHES!" Kylie snapped at her, sounding worried.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She walked the rest of the way, coming to a clearing where the herd were waiting. Peaches placed the two mole hogs on the ground.

"What's going on?" Kylie asked.

"I believe someone has something to ask you." Shira smiled at them. The two cubs were the closest to the two, smiling madly.

"Wait, who? What?" Kylie asked. Louis walked in front to face her.

"I want to ask you something. And my question is..." Kylie gasped as Louis got down on one knee.

"Oh my god."

"Kylie...will you...will you marry me?" Kylie started squealing.

"YESS! LOUIS I WILL!" Kylie squealed, then kissed Louis, and everyone clapped. Kylie was given her presents.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Kylie said, hugging Louis.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYLIE!"

**A/N: How's that for cute, huh? Happy birthday, Kelly Clarkson!**


End file.
